Someone Wake me up
by Secretlovee
Summary: After Bella and Edward break up, she is heart broken that is until she meets Jasper Hale. Her wake up call. Based on the song Someone wake me up by the veronicas
1. Opening

**CHAPTER 1**

When I was 5 my mom, Renee had took me and left my dad, Charlie. She always told me she just felt trapped and wanted to live her life, so that is why she packed us up and moved to Arizona. We didn'teven live there 2 months before she swore she met the man of her dreams, Phil Dwyer. They dated for a month, yes only a month, before he proposed and they decided they were going to move in together. Though I didn't mind because they were perfect for each other and love radiated of them. Two years later we moved to Florida for Phil's job, he was a professional baseball player. He was very popular and made a lot of money we live in a great neighborhood by the beach, the same beach they had their wedding at.

While we were moving into our house I met Edward and Emmett. I was carrying a box up the walkway when out of now where a football came out of nowhere and knocked me out. They both asked if I was okay although Emmet looked like he was having a real hard time trying not to laugh. Emmett was like a giant athletic Teddy bear he taught me how to throw a foot ball and what can I say I can beat Edward ass in a game, and Edward was the sensitive musician who I could always talk to when I was having a bad day and he even taught me to play twinkle twinkle little star on the piano. When I first moved to Florida almost every day I would go to their house and play video games and football. I was a bit of a tom boy. They're parents were the best. Esme was always sweet and kind to me and she taught me most of what I knew about cooking, because Renee couldn't cook to save her life. Carlisle was a doctor and saved me a lot of trips to the emergency because of my clumsiness. They were like a second family to me.

In junior high I met Alice and she brought my girly side out in me. We were best friends after just learning each other's names. We were complete opposites personality-wise and yet we were best friends that fit together like puzzle pieces. We went through everything together puberty, driving lessons, embarrassing moments, hangovers, we even had out periods the same time every month start to finish. I was there for her when her mom died and her father became a alcoholic and started beating her. When she told me we went to our school counselor together and I sat there holding hand while she told the counselor everything that happened. That same day he was arrested. When she was told she would have to go to foster care I convinced my mom and Phil to adopt her. We've been like sisters all along anyway.

During my freshman year in high school, Edward and I started dating. We started to see each other as more than just friends and at first it was awkward but then it was really comfortable. It was so easy to be with him because we had always been friends and could tell each other anything. We were the schools cutest couple and we were each other's first everything. First kiss, first touch, first time well you know. After a couple of months the relationship became boring and it was really only physical. We both never really expected the relationship to fail like it did. So at the end of Freshman year we broke up, and even though it was mutual and we both agreed, it still hurt and Edward would always have a place in my heart. And if I thought it was awkward when we started dating I was so not ready for the horribly messed up post break up.

"_**Even though it was mutual, it still kills inside 'Cause for so long, how I've been defined………….Even though it's over now, it still kills inside 'Cause for so long you have been my life"**_

**A/N: okay so this story came to me one night when I fell asleep listening to someone wake me up on repeat. So should I continue? I also have 2 other story ideas but I want to get further with my current stories before I post anymore.**

**So review so I know that this one is worth continuing.**


	2. feels just like im going crazy

**CHAPTER 2  
**_**-feels just like I'm going crazy**_  
**  
Bella POV**

"Bella get your ass out of bed before I have to take some drastic measures" Alice said trying to pull my blanket from over my head.  
It has been a few weeks since Edward and my break up and all I feel like doing is lying and bed and sulking. I know I was the one with the idea for the break up but having to see him all the time is depressing and we can't even look each other in the eye without me feeling the need to cry or him walking away for whatever reason. So lately I've just avoided him and laid in bed.  
"Alice why can't you just leave me alone you have the perfect boyfriend and you're in love and you don't know what I'm going through so take your happy life and stuff it up your-"  
"Bella that is no way to talk to your best friend now I can't just leave you here to be depressed, because school is starting soon and we haven't even started school shopping so you need to get up and get ready because you are going shopping with me even if I have to black mail you."  
"you've got nothing on me" I said to her  
"How much you wanna bet" she asked looking at me evilly."  
"Fine" I said sitting up and marching of to the bathroom like a 2 year old because, childish or not I wanted her to know I was not happy.

I took a shower and put on a pink Hollister polo and a jean skirt with some white flats and a white pearl necklace. After my outfit was Alice approved she curled my hair and put it half up half down for me. When Alice finally decided we looked good enough to go shopping we grabbed our purses and headed to the yellow Porsche we shared, she picked the color. After Alice got her drivers license Phil and Renee told us we could pick any car we wanted but since Alice was older than me by a couple of months I left the decision up to her since she would be the main one driving. After she started the car we headed to the mall.

The whole ride to the mall I thought about if Edward was sad that we broke up because if he was he sure didn't show it and maybe I should at least make a effort to get over him. I practically wasted my whole summer moping and crying over someone who didn't even give any notice but it hurt even just thinking about getting over him. I guess that is what I get for dating one of my oldest friends. I was pulled out of my thinking when Alice parked got out the car hyperly jumping around waiting for me. I sighed and got out the car preparing for the torture known as Alice.  
(A\N: I was originally going to end the chapter there and I knew it would be extra short so I added this at the last minute.)  
After a few hours of shopping, and many trips to bring bags to the car I was beyond exhausted. We had been to Forever 21, Wet Seal, Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, American eagle, Aeropastale, Aga'ci, coach, and several department stores.  
"Come on Bella we still have half of the mall to go to." she said excitedly skipping past stores. I just groaned and then she stopped in front of Victoria's Secret which brought back a lot of memories of Edward and the crazy lingerie pieces Alice would convince me to buy.  
"Alice" I whined "I don't want to go in there" but she ignored my protest grabbed my arm and pulled me in, for someone so small she had a lot of strength. After trying on tons of things I would never wear and blushing every 5 minutes we were finally at the counter paying for our things. We were heading towards the door when I walked right into someone and made her drop all of her things.  
" I am soo sorry" I mumbled while helping her pick up her things. While Alice felt the need to introduce us.  
" Hi I'm Alice and this is Bella" she said stretching out her hand to the blonde girl who looked like she could be a supermodel. The blonde took her hand and said  
"Rosalie Hale"  
"So are you new here?" Alice asked  
"Yea, how did you know" Rosalie asked  
"Well I think I saw you moving in the house down the street from us" Alice said smiling. I remember her sitting next to the window for hours saying how excited she was for new neighbors our age.  
"Well it's nice to meet someone before school starts" Rosalie said.  
" Well maybe if you're interested in meeting more people we could have a get together tonight and me and Bella could invite some of our friends and-" I cut Alice off to say  
"Maybe you should wait for her answer before you start making plans" I said rolling my eyes, Rosalie just laughed and said  
" Of course I'll come as long as my brother can come"  
"Of course" Alice said "is he cute because Bella here needs a man and-"  
"Aliceee" I groaned  
"Well Bella I'm tired of you and your post break up emotions its almost been 2 months" she said sighing  
"Whatever" I said because I was tired of it to.  
"Well I have to be heading home, here is my number , just call me when you want me to come over" she said handing Alice a piece of paper before waving goodbye and Alice happily started dragging me around the mall once again.

I was in my room for a total of 15 minutes before Alice came bouncing through the door.  
Bella don't tell me that you are back in bed come on we have to get ready for the party." Alice said  
"Alice it is not a party" I said sighing  
"Well we still need to get you ready I mean you will be meeting Rosalie's brother and when I was looking at them through the window let me tell you he was fine I swear if I didn't have a boyfriend-"  
"Alice" I cut her off " that is not the case you do have a boyfriend and you know how much like a stalker you sound like talking about watching them through a window"  
"Well you need a new boyfriend so let's make you beautiful so his jaw will drop when he sees you" Alice said  
"Alice I think that a boyfriend is the last thing I need." I said sighing once again.  
"Well Bella I didn't want to have to tell you this but here goes nothing EdwardIsBringingHisNewGirlfriendTanya"Alice said the last part so fast that I almost missed it.  
"And you invited her Alice I thought you were like my sister" I yelled at her  
" I am but what was I supposed to say 'o Edward I'm sorry but your girlfriend is not invited because while you moving on Bella is being a depressed mess" Alice said.  
"Well I am not going just get out my room Alice" I said as I shoved her out my room and locked the door behind her. I could hear her knocking on my door as I went to my dresser and pulled out one of Edward's old shirts, and stripped down to my underwear and put it on. I put my hair in a sloppy bun and got into bed pulling the covers over my head. I cried myself to sleep knowing that Edward was moving on and I was a pathetic mess.

I was asleep for what felt like 15 minutes before my door slammed open and the evil little pixie alice walked in holding a makeup bag in one hand and a curling iron in the other.

"Bella you are going to that party" was the only thing she said before the torture began.

**Jasper POV**

I was unpacking my room once again. My stepfather was in the military and we never stayed in a place for long but this was one of the hardest moves yet. Texas was my home town, I was born there, my mom's family lives there, and even my real dad lives there. I have lived many places but every couple of years we would always end up back in Texas. We have lived in Hawaii, Virginia, Alaska, Japan, Maryland, California, and of course Texas and now we have moved to Florida. My sister Rosalie was excited about the move, she was never a big fan of Texas and thought I was crazy for liking it but, I had a wonderful girlfriend there, I got to see my father, and help out my uncle with the family farm.

I was finishing up on my second to last box when Rosalie slammed my door open and said  
"You need to get ready I've made some friends and we have 10 minutes to get to their house, and I don't want you to be sitting here sulking about Texas. I'm sure breaking up with Maria was for the best and I'm sure it won't take you long to find someone new."  
"Well I wasn't thinking about that but thanks now I feel so much better" I said sarcastically.  
"Ughhh whatever like I said 10 minutes and if you're not ready by then I swear I will throw one of your guitars out the window." She said as she stomped out the room. Classic Rosalie, she wants to get everything she wants without complaints or consideration for other people, but I can't really say that she doesn't mean well, she does but Rosalie see thing differently than most people and sometimes you really love her for that and other times you could think she was a bitch.  
I put on a blue polo and some khakis and walked downstairs where I saw Rosalie pacing.  
"About time" she said as she practically pushed me out the door and dragged me down the street.

"**It feels just like I'm going crazy, I guess that this is breaking up"- someone wake me up**

**A/N: so what do you think????**

**Reviews make my day…….**


	3. gonna have to see each other eventually

**CHAPTER 3  
**_**-we're gonna have to see each other eventually**__  
_**  
Bella POV**

I guess Alice really did mean that this was a party. There were people everywhere and I never felt so out of place in my own house before. I sighed and walked to the back porch, were luckily nobody was. I sat down on the porch swing and stared up at the stars. I was thinking about a lot of things as I sat there I kept trying to keep my mind off of Edward, but more often than I would like he would occupy my thoughts. I was sitting on the porch for about 20 minutes before I heard the back door slide open and footsteps heading toward me, I turned around and saw Edward in all his green eyed glory.  
"Hey" he said stopping looking down at his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world._ Yea _,I thought, _this isn't awkward at all._  
"Hey" I said "where's your girlfriend" I tried to sound like I didn't care but it came out a sounding a little angrier than I expected. He flinched a little at my voice and if I weren't looking at him so intently I probably wouldn't have noticed.  
"She just went to freshen up" he paused " or whatever that means" he sighed " Bella are you made at me" I scoffed and replied  
" Why ever would I be mad at you" I said turning my head back up to the stars.  
" Well I was wrong for not asking you if you would be okay with me bringing her here" _duh_ I thought to myself he sighed and then continued " but you have to admit that maybe just maybe your being a little unreasonable here-" I cut him off there  
"You think I'm unreasonable Edward" I paused trying to calm myself, but it didn't work it had the opposite effect "you can take your wanabe apology and shove it up your ass because you know what Edward I have done nothing wrong okay, I have the right to be angry because you are my first love and while I sit around in my room crying you're out having fun with you little skanky girlfriend, but you know what I am not unreasonable okay I have considered you my life and to see you moving on it hurts and I am a girl and I am emotional but to see you not caring at all not only breaks my heart but it also sets it on fire and flushes away the ashes because it makes me feel like nothing. So am I unreasonable really because I feel like I have been very reasonable because it may not seem like it but I basically lost my life and I thought I was dealing pretty well but apparently I am being unreasonable" I paused again and started speaking again in a calmer tone " so why don't you tell me why I am unreasonable, because I don't see how I am" after I finished my rant I felt as though a weight had been lifted of my shoulder because I have been worried about never being able to get over Edward but this rant although I may have been harsh it helped me get over one of the bumps in the road that is post break-up I sighed and waited for his answer but he was just standing in there, jaw dropped and all. I was waiting for about a minute before a girl with strawberry blonde hair and beautiful pale skin opened the back door  
" Eddie what are you doing out her lets go dance or something" she said in a whiney voice. Edward just turned his head back and forth between us as I got up and walked up to the door and walked past the girl.  
"Yeah Eddie" I hissed "go dance" I finished before walking away. I would not let him see me cry. I grabbed a full bottle of vodka and headed for the stairs before I crashed into someone's muscular chest I looked up and saw the most beautiful blue eyes that I had only seen on one other person. Rosalie.  
"Are you Rosalie's brother" I asked  
"Yes ma'm" he said with a strong southern drawl. He added "you must be Bella"

"How do you know?" I asked surprised that he knew who I was.

"well besides the fact that you have family pictures everywhere, Alice did mention you were a beautiful brunette" I blushed than he saw the bottle in my hand and said "so are you having a bad day" I nodded so fast I thought my head would fall off. He chuckled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked

"Not really" I replied

"Well if it makes you feel any better I have had pretty much a bad week" he said. Then added "do you mind sharing" he said. I shook my head and he looked disappointed.

"I have a better idea" I said and the disappointment disappeared from his face, mostly.

"And what would that be" he said

"Do you have a car?" I asked. He nodded looking confused.

"Well why don't we get out of here." He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you usually leave parties with strangers?" he asked

"When they look as good as you cow boy "I said with a wink as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the front door.

"_**We got the same friends, We're gonna have to see each other eventually, So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that"- Someone Wake Me Up**_

**A/N: this was so not the way I planned the chapter to go but I just started typing and went from there I hope it's not sucky.**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter I wanted to start their night off together from the next chapter.**

**Please review they are really the only reason I update sometimes.**


	4. untitled for now

CHAPTER 4

***Jasper POV**

After Bella and I had left her house she had been pretty quiet. We had been driving around in my car for a while and I was just about to ask her where she wanted to go when she said.  
"Turn here" I just nodded and did as she said this we turned onto a dirt road.

After a couple more directions we pulled up to and old abandoned house. It had a playground in the front, slide swings and all, it had a small pond to the left, and a slightly sad looking garden in front of the porch.  
Bella quickly hopped out the car, walked up to the front door and unlocked it with a key she picked up from under the mat. She was about to walk inside when she turned around and said

"You coming, or what" I quickly followed her. Once I stepped into the house it was a completely different atmosphere. It was strangely cozy for a house that looked abandoned on the outside. In the opening, where we were standing, was a two sided stairway which led upstairs, above us the was a huge expensive looking chandelier, and the walls were covered in very nice paintings . When I looked over at Bella she was just staring at my with what I guess was fascination in her eyes. When she realized I caught her staring she blushed and said.

"Do you want a tour?" I nodded and she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards another room. The last thing I registered before she pulled me out the room was how warm and right her hand felt in mine.

***Bella POV  
**  
I couldn't help but stare at Jasper when we stepped into the house. He looked so astonished by it and he seemed to realize the beauty behind it like I did. When I brought Edward here he thought it was just a joke so I played along and I never brought him back again. Truth is that this house was my favorite place in the world and I was really hurt when Edward saw it as a joke but I could never tell him that.

After a few minutes Jasper looked over and caught me staring at him I blushed and he smiled slightly before I said

"Do you want a tour?"he nodded and I grabbed his hand and led him out the room. His hand was warm and it felt nice holding it, I never wanted to let go.

After showing Jasper just about every room in the house we ended up in the library. We talked about all the little unimportant details in each other's life. I learned that he played guitar, his favorite color was green, and he use to have two dogs they were brothers and their skin color reminded him of peanut butter so he named one peanut and one butter. That made me laugh. I told him about me and Alice's shopping addiction, and that my favorite color was blue, I didn't tell him that my favorite color was green like Edward's until I saw Jasper's. We kept a easy conversation going.

After hours of talking we were just sitting in comfortable silence for a while before jasper stated speaking.

"So how did you find out about this place?"

"It was my grandma's, when I was little I use to love coming here she is the reason I love to read so much, whenever she would babysit me or let me sleep over we would just sit in this library and read for hours. She taught me how to cook with the very cook books in here." I said smiling at our memories" she died from cancer two years ago, she left the house to me in her will and even though my mom never knows that I come here, it is my favorite place in the world because most of my best memories are from here." When I was done talking I felt the tears swell in my eyes, I didn't talk to everyone about my grandma, and I couldn't explain why I said so much to guy I knew for less than a day. I closed my eyes as a tear slid down my face. I felt two arms encircle me as the tears started to fall freely.

"I'm sorry" I heard Jasper whisper and for some reason I felt safer than I ever did in Edward's arms.

***Jasper**

I let cry it all out while in my arms and about 15 minutes later she started to calm down

"Jasper?" she said barely above a whisper

"Yes ma'm" I said in my southern accent hoping to cheer her up, and it worked she giggled.

"Thank you" she said

"For what?" I asked confused

"For helping me, in more than one way" she said I was about to ask her what she meant when I heard her yawn and her breathing even out letting me know she had fallen asleep.

I carried her into one of the rooms with a bed she showed me earlier and tucked her in  
"Sleep tight Bella" I said  
Before kissing her on the forehead and finding another room to lay in.

I wish I could've thanked her as well because I doubt she understood how much this night meant to me. Just the feeling her hand in mine, they way she smiled when she talked about her grandmother, and they way she just brightened my mood with her presence made me think that maybe just maybe this move would be worth it. She helped me in one of the most important ways, to help me forget about Maria. Bella was waking me up from the nightmare I've been living ever since I broke up with Maria, and its only been one night.

That night I dreamt of Bella my wake up call.

**A/N: OMG I feel so bad it's been so long since I updated this and I will try to update sooner but first I had really bad writers block then I got a new laptop and it hates me so it won't let me on the internet hardly ever so I really would've had this up sooner if it wasn't for that. I know this chapter kind of sucks but like I said I had writers block and this is the best I could do for now. Sorry. Please review.**


End file.
